


The Man I Love

by Wolfsbride



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judi surprises Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faithfully_Focused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithfully_Focused/gifts), [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> Faithfully_Focused - said on Facebook - Judi should sing to Dan... or M sing to James.. or... - Sooo...
> 
> Originally I was going to have Judi strip, but I'm contrary so... No.

Dan slumped against the door of his hotel suite as he fumbled with his key card. He knew he had a reputation for wanting to do his own stunts, but after having to reshoot the same scene what felt like a billion times, he was seriously giving it second thoughts. He was exhausted.

The door finally opened and he nearly fell inside, stumbling over the threshold. He had every intention of heading straight to the bedroom and falling into bed, but he was distracted by the sound of humming coming from his small kitchen area. He froze, thinking for a moment that somehow an overzealous fan had found their way past security, when Judi came out of the kitchen and down the short hall to the door.

She was wearing sweats and one of his shirts, and even though her face was clear of makeup, she was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Jude.” The greeting felt inadequate, but like most times he was around Judi, words just seemed to fall out of his head.

She was still humming softly when she reached him, and then as she began to unbutton his jacket, she began to sing.

_Someday he'll come along, the man I love_

Dan shivered as she ran her hands under the jacket and over his chest and shoulders before slipping it off. She hooked it on the knob of the door and continued.

_And he'll be big and strong, the man I love_

Smiling, and flushing, Dan let her explore the muscles of his upper body. Even through his shirt, her touch felt wonderful.

_And when he comes my way  
I'll do my best to make him stay_

His shirt followed his jacket, and Dan bit his lip when the same light touches were now skimming over his skin. His nipples pebbled, and he moaned when Judi walked around behind him, trailing her fingers down his spine. She kept her hand on his body as she moved to stand in front of him again.

_He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand  
And in a little while he'll take my hand_

Taking his hand in hers, Judi led him to the living room, then flicked open the button on the waistband of his trousers. His prick, which had been slowly stiffening, swelled.

_And though it seems absurd  
I know we both won't say a word_

When Judi slowly drew down the zip of his trousers, then knelt at his feet and helped him out of his shoes and socks, before pulling everything down for him to step out of, he couldn’t stop his groan. Suddenly, he wasn’t all that tired. He helped Judi up, then backed towards the sofa, under her direction.

_Maybe I shall meet him Sunday_  
 _Maybe Monday, maybe not_  
 _Still I'm sure to meet him one day_  
 _Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day_

Sitting gained him a lapful of Judi and he moaned as the soft fleece of her sweats rubbed against his bare cock. He thrust up. Judi’s breath hitched, but she continued to sing, rolling her hips as she did so.

 _He'll build a little home, just meant for two_  
 _From which we'll never roam; Who would, would you?_  
 _And so all else above I'm waiting for the man I love_

Gripping her waist tightly, Dan continued to thrust, grunting sharply every time Judi bore down on him. It didn’t take long for them both to come from the friction, and Dan slid his palms up the back of his shirt, and held Judi tightly as she tipped forward to kiss him.


End file.
